24fandomcom-20200223-history
Recurring characters
This is the list of recurring characters on 24 who appeared (or were heard) live in two or more episodes of a season. The total number of each character's appearances is included per season, regardless of whatever credits the actor may have received or if the actor or body double was uncredited. Characters who have appeared in multiple seasons have their grand total calculated in the final section. As with the appearances templates on each character's page, non-live audio, prerecorded footage, and photographs are excluded. Season 1 :For specific episode appearances, see Character appearances Season 2 :For specific episode appearances, see Character appearances Season 3 :For specific episode appearances, see Character appearances Season 4 :For specific episode appearances, see Character appearances Season 5 :For specific episode appearances, see Character appearances Season 6 :For specific episode appearances, see Character appearances Season 7 :For specific episode appearances, see Character appearances Season 8 :For specific episode appearances, see Character appearances Live Another Day Legacy *Eric Carter - 12 *John Donovan - 12 *Rebecca Ingram - 12 *Keith Mullins - 12 *Andy Shalowitz - 12 *Mariana Stiles - 12 *Nicole Carter - 11 *Jadalla Bin-Khalid - 10 *Isaac Carter - 10 *Henry Donovan - 10 *Thomas Locke - 8 *Nilaa Mizrani - 8 *Hamid - 7 *Tony Almeida - 6 *Amira Dudayev - 6 *Ben Grimes - 6 *David Harris - 6 *Sidra - 6 *Donald Simms - 6 *Theo Sterling - 6 *Luis Diaz - 5 *Kusuma - 5 *Asim Naseri - 5 *(Jihadi) - 5 *Aisha - 4 *Andre - 4 *Drew Phelps - 4 *Khasan Dudayev - 4 *Salim - 4 *Ibrahim Bin-Khalid - 3 *Jerome - 3 *Omar - 3 *Tim Bates - 2 *J. Daniels - 2 *Mikail Dudayev - 2 *Fox - 2 *Jennifer Marshall - 2 *Ara Naseri - 2 *Julian Royo - 2 *Paul Vernon - 2 *(CTU technician) - 2 *(Female farmhouse guard) - 2 Multiple seasons These characters recurred in multiple seasons. The special prequel production 24: Redemption is considered a part of Season 7 for this list and does not affect the count. Recurring antagonist distinctions Top longest-running antagonists :1. Sherry Palmer - 45 episodes :2. Nina Myers - 37 episodes :3. Charles Logan (as antagonist) - 31 episodes :4. Tony Almeida (as antagonist) - 26 episodes :5. Dana Walsh - 20 episodes :6. Rick Allen - 18 episodes :7. TIED: Abu Fayed & Habib Marwan - 16 episodes each :9. Cheng Zhi - 15 episodes + Season 6 Prequel :10. Andre Drazen - 15 episodes :11. Marie Warner - 14 episodes :12. TIED: Dina Araz, Mark Boudreau, Ira Gaines, Hector Salazar, Ramon Salazar - 12 episodes each :17. TIED: Vladimir Bierko, Kevin Carroll, Walt Cummings, Tarin Faroush, Christopher Henderson - 11 episodes each :22. Jonas Hodges - 10 episodes + Redemption :23. TIED: Navi Araz, Jadalla Bin-Khalid, "Crewcut separatist", Adrian Cross, Henry Donovan, Sean Hillinger, Samir Mehran, Steve Navarro, Stephen Saunders - 10 episodes each Top longest-running terrorist masterminds :1. TIED: Habib Marwan, Abu Fayed - 16 episodes each :3. TIED: Cheng Zhi, Andre Drazen - 15 episodes each :5. TIED: Hector Salazar, Ramon Salazar - 12 episodes each :6. Vladimir Bierko - 11 episodes :7. Jonas Hodges - 10 episodes + Redemption :8. TIED: Jadalla Bin-Khalid, Samir Mehran, Stephen Saunders - 10 episodes See also * Single-episode characters * Performers with multiple roles Category:Series Category:Lists